rivalkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Housing
Housing was the first expansion pack released on Rivalkingdoms. Two new towns were built: Phoenix Landing, PL for short; Blue housing town Ravens Retreast, RR for short; Red housing town Each town consisted of houses from various price ranges and decoration, i.e. the Hagia Sophia for LordRed and various shops with nothing in them etc. Write the first section of your page here. 'Housing costs' When housing was first introduced the costs went as such: 3k- 1 chest house 6k- 2 chest house 10k- 3 chest house, only for long time players The costs were so low due to the fact that money was quite rare back then. The housing costs eventually evolved into: 9k- double chest house and 50k- 3 chest house Recently the 50k house was removed. If I ever re-add 3 chest houses, it will be for a significantly greater amount than 50k - xbaxdark 'Donator housing' When you have donated to Rivalkingdoms you could buy a property in Castle City, this area is the VIP section of the server. Housing costs become more difficult however, and more than one factor come into play: Castle City Property Pricing outline/guidelines: Castle city property is priced on the following factors: -Location: closer to the back of castle on tier1 the cheaper homes get, the closer to front of castle - castle city square pricing goes up. -Class: similar to above, closer to front the higher 'class' you become, the higher class you become the more maximum amount of chests you are able to purchase for home, first home you buy always comes with 1 chest. -Looks: some houses are simply nicer than others and include nicer views etc, so just like with real realistate the more curb appeal the home has the more it can increase price. Castle City Housing Pricing: Hotel - $265 (1max chest) Slum -$300 (1chestmax,1furnace max) MSlum- $350 (2chestmax 1furnace,craftingtable) LSlum- $400 (2max chest, 2furnace,craftingtable)---- Lower Class S - $500+ (3max chest, 2furnace,crafting table) M - $800+ (4max chest, 2furnace,crafting table(s)) L -$1500+ (5max chest, 2 furnace, '' )---- Middle Class S - $3000+ (6max chest, , '') M - $6000+ (7chests, '' , '' )1 dispenser.4 crafting tables. L - $8000+ (8chests, '' , '' ) 1 dispenser, 5 crafting tables.---- Upper Class (mansions) S -$12,000+ (10 chests) M -$14,000+ (12 chests) L - $16,000+ (16 chests) Tier2 mansions - Silent Auction System. When a tier2 mansion is available for purchase an announcement on website will be made letting goldmembers know that they have a chance for a limited time to submit bids on a mansion. (Starting bids will be pricey) Please note that starting with "upper class" extra chests will double in cost with each additional chest you purchase. You should also note that when buying property you can always sell your property later and add funds to upgrade to better property. Chests 11-16: 11: $200 12: $400 13: $800 14: $1600 15: $3200 16: $6400 '''VAULT OPTION:' Vaults are now available to goldmembers, these vaults are very simple storage units that come with everything you need, but are not by any means a 'fancy house" You receive an almost 50% discount for going with the vault option. All vaults come with a dispenser, 4 furnaces, crafting table and gold shop warp. VAULT RATES: 2 chest: 200 4 chest: 500 5: chest: 800 6: chest: 2000 7: chest: 3000 8: chests: 5000 10: chests: 8000 12: chests: 10,000 14: chests: 13,000 16 chests: 15,000. Non-vault GM homes, you are required to buy the home (with chest capacity) then pay $100 per chest, with vault you simply pay the base price and the chests are added. For a non-vault home with 16 chests, you must spend 16k for home, then another 12,600 on the chests since after 10 chests they double in price each time. So you pay just under 30k for a house with full chests, where as you pay 15k for a vault. Important: One should note that you can bring your previously purchased chests to new homes, however you cannot bring for example 8 chests from your middle class home and put them into a lower class home, the max chest amount always applies. Also an important thing to note is that these prices are subject to change as the demand for realistate increases (just like a real market) so for the people who become goldmembers earlier, are likely to get better housing pricing. Failure to re-subscribe: If your goldmember status runs out and you are unable to re-subscribe you will be moved back into a regular home and any extra money you spent on housing/chests will be refunded to your account. So for example Goldmember "A" spent $15k on a goldmember house including extra chests, but failed to re-sub so he moved into a regular member home with 2 chests for 9k and was refunded 6k back to his account. If you require a few days in between subscription renewals, we are fairly reasonable lenient, however it is likely that while you are in this period of "limbo" the majority of the chests in your goldmember home will be locked until you complete payment. Goldmember Jukebox bonus!: As many of you may already know, regular members are not able to buy private jukebox's for their homes, however if you were a goldmember who owned a jukebox and are forced to move back into a regular home due to lack of re-subscription, you will be allowed to keep that private jukebox for your regular home. So just as a way of saying thanks even to 1 time donators, we thought we'd add in this little perk for them. Regular Home purchase bonus: If you buy a 2 chest home for $10 as a one time deal instead of having to keep up with the upkeep of goldmember, we can offer some of the larger, or nicer builds up in the regular member housing towns that we would other wise not sell to regular members simply because when they were built, they were built too large to be fair to other regular member homes. If you are interested in this option please inquire with xbaxdark to see what options may currently be available. (These homes are still limited to 2 chests) Written by xbaxdark. 'HOUSING RULES' Only one property can be bought by a single person. If you are caught with more than one both houses will be confiscated with no refund whatsoever. If you are inactive for 3 months, your house will be given an eviction notice. You may contact a Moderator/Admin with OP's to remove it from your house. If no mod has been contacted, your house will be evited when a mod/admin has time to do so. Staff is generally VERY lenient with evictions.